the show must go on
by cerseilannisters
Summary: Because Roxanne is a perfect child, Roxanne is a perfect Weasley. Roxanne is a perfect Slytherin.


_**baby your just a little daisy in a field of maybe's**_

She _wants _him, and _will_ do anything until she has him, even if that means becoming the person she hates the most.

* * *

She's the perfect daughter, the perfect Weasley girl, and a model student. She does everything they tell her like the perfect daughter, but secretly she knows its all one big act. They don't know her like they think; they don't see what cracks she has so smartly sewn together. They don't know that, secretly, she is coming apart at the seams.

She's a Gryffindor, strong, brave, and loyal. Everything her parents were, everything her family demands of her. She plays her part well, like the Slytherin she really is. They don't see the charmingly sly looks she uses to get what she wants, they don't notice the power-hungry nature she wields as a child, they don't even acknowledge the cunning detachment she holds against them.

Because Roxanne is a perfect child, Roxanne is a perfect Weasley. Roxanne is a perfect Slytherin.

* * *

Everyone tells her she's pretty, her skin is tan and lovely, her eyes are a brown so deep their almost black; and her hair surrounds her in a wave of raven black silk. They call her adorable, cute, beautiful, pretty; she's heard all the names in the book.

But she doesn't believe any of it. Even though she smiles and thanks them for the compliment anyways. She knows she's an ugly person, inside and out.

She _hateshateshates_ mirrors. She can't stand staring at the ugliness she sees in herself. She stands in front of her full-length mirror examining closely her stomach. She can't stand the pouch of fat that has decided to attach itself to her body. She finds it gross, unappealing, and even worse: she feels like a pig.

She eats like a boy, and she can't seem to stop her-self. She loves food, she loves to eat-but it's destroying her body. And Roxanne has always hated people thinking she's ugly.

* * *

She breaks all the rules as soon as she hits her third year. She doesn't know what happens but something inside her snaps and suddenly Roxanne is different.

Continually playing the perfect daughter to her family, Roxanne secretly becomes a bad girl. It happens over night really, one moment she is smiling for the family photos, the next she has decided to sneak out.

The music roars over the crowd. The Room of Requirements really has outdone itself. Swathing the walls in the colors of each house, with black lights hanging over the whole student body as they drink their sorrows away, the party really is all the hype it was said to be.

She's only thirteen and yet all male eyes are wondering over her, like the fresh piece of meat she is. And so she dances against them, accepts the drinks their throwing her way (_while really charming every drink into water_), and enticing them even more. Roxanne knows exactly what she's doing.

She's wearing a skin tight long sleeved white dress, cutting way above her knees, her hair adorned into a purposefully messy bun, tendrils of raven black framing her face and sparkly red flats on her feet. She's the very _picture_ of a hot mess.

He's all the way across the room, bright turquoise hair messy, grinding up against her cousin, Vicky.

Roxanne smirks slightly. Teddy Lupin _has_ to be _hers_.

She dances her way across the room until she's no more then a foot away from the pair. She can see them talking, Vicky looking hot and sweaty. After a few more moments Vicky leaves him alone, defenseless.

Roxanne dances her way closer to him, making sure her hips move suggestively at each thump of the base. She can feel Teddy's eyes on her; she gets closer to her prey until she accidentally bumps right up against him.

"Roxanne?" He asks loudly.

She doesn't let him say another word before she's dancing away. Making sure he sees the one last sway of her hips before she grabs Dominique's arm, yanking her cousin away from the loud music and back to their dorm room.

* * *

She doesn't speak to him for a year after their meeting on the dance floor. She avoids his gaze, blushing every time he glances her way, always making excuses to leave the room when Teddy comes to family gatherings. He's four years older then her, fresh out of Hogwarts and _ohsovery_ handsome.

Risking a quick glance at him she catch's his eye, quickly she averts his gaze making sure he can she the soft pink blush creeping into her cheeks.

He thinks she's just embarrassed but Roxanne's no fool. She knows exactly what she's doing. Exactly how much she's pushing Teddy, he can't keep his eyes off of her. And Roxanne loves it; she baths in the attention Teddy pays her, even if it is from a far.

Yawning, she begins picking scarcely at her grandmothers famous Christmas pancakes. She really isn't hungry, and around her the whole Weasley-Potter family chatter away about everything. They'll be opening presents after breakfast and Roxanne isn't that excited about Christmas as she once had been.

She can feel Teddy's eyes burn into her, he watches her from across the table where he's seated next to Vicky.

Flipping her raven hair over her shoulders she lifts her eyes to meet his again. She makes sure the blush returns and quietly goes back to her food.

Teddy Lupin has always been known to be faithful and Roxanne can't help but think that maybe she could be the one to make this boy fall. Getting up she excuses her-self from the table. Giving Teddy one more look she steps into the sitting room and dashes up the stairs. And he comes like she knew he would, his shaggy turquoise hair falling over his eyes as he stares at her.

"What's your deal?"

Looking innocently at him she shrugs. "What are you talking about Teddy?"

He sighs staring at her long and hard before grinning. "That night last year, you were the girl that bumped into me on the dance floor."

Roxanne can feel the corners of her mouth twitch into a smirk, he is sharper then he looks. Yet she wonders how long it actually took him to realize it was she out there and not some random slut.

Cocking her head to the side she stars at him. "I'm too young to go to those types of Party's, I'm only 14."

"Or have you forgotten, Teddy?"

He doesn't say another word, just stares at her unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do and when she finally moves toward the bathroom she can still feel his eyes on her. Teddy Lupin is all but done for, because he is Roxanne's now.

And Vicky had better watch out.

* * *

Its all a show, everything she does, every move she makes, and every breath she takes. She's the best actor anyone knows; she's the queen of shows and spectacles. She can feel herself breaking though, her heart softening every time Teddy smiles her way.

She _hateshateshates_ it and it _hurtshurtshurts_ to see his arm around Vicky but through it all she knows the show must go on.

* * *

She's never really liked Vicky; they never got along, not as babies, not as toddlers and not even as little kids. Vicky has always been whiny and if there was anything Roxanne hates it's a whiney person.

"I saw the way you were looking at him today!" Victoria shouts, her silver-red hair swaying beautifully off her shoulders as she turns, rounding on Roxanne.

"He's not a dog, Vicky." Roxanne murmurs lazily, stretching out on her four-poster.

Teddy had been at the platform to see Victoria off today ,and even though she knew she probably shouldn't have stared, Roxanne couldn't help but sneak a glance at Teddy while he kissed his girlfriend goodbye.

Victoria groaned angrily, glaring at her younger cousin. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Roxy," She whispers dangerously.

Roxanne could laugh; Vicky didn't scare her one bit. The girl maybe pretty, but she certainly couldn't handle her self in a duel, let alone a fistfight. Even if Victoria was 2 years older then her, that didn't matter. It was all about skill, which Vicky certainly didn't have. Standing Roxanne approached her older cousin so that the two girls were mere inches apart.

"I'm not scared of you, Victoria."

The older girl didn't say anything, instead she stepped back folding her arms across her chest. Her silvery red hair falling all around her, her eyes bright with anger and jealousy, and her lips pressed together in a sour fashion.

"I mean it Roxanne, one move on Teddy and you can consider your fifteen year old life over."

Roxanne watched as Victoria swept her another cold look before she turned and left. It didn't matter what Victoria did, or how much she tried to make Teddy stay. In the end the out come would be the same Teddy would come to Roxanne.

All she had to do was wait.

* * *

She's dated plenty of guys, each and every one of them only ending in disaster. She's a slut, a skank, a hoe, a whore, a tramp. Roxanne's heard every name in that book as well; each of her boyfriends angry as soon as she told them she didn't think it was going to work out.

What did they expect? Anyone looking closely enough could tell that she was waiting for Teddy, even when he didn't always come right away. She still waited because he _alwaysalways_ found his way back to her.

He was there after every breakup, heartache, and failed romance.

He would hold her close, stroke her hair, and rub her back. He would whisper comfort in her ears, always making sure to wipe away every tear. Teddy would _alwaysalways_ be there.

* * *

Her last year at Hogwarts is a blur of late nights, parties, and too many boys. So when she begins packing her trunk she's glad to go home. She's 17 and still _ohsovery_ young but she feels at least a thousand years old, because no matter what, Roxanne is waiting.

And Teddy's still with Victoria even after all the letters they've written back and forth, even after all their secret kisses at the Burrow, even after she let him take her under that oak tree during Easter break.

It shouldn't surprise her…Teddy has been with Victoria since they were ten, but it does because she never loses and even when she is wrong it doesn't mean she loses. She's just wrong.

And that's what _killskillskills_ her the most.

* * *

Her heart is breaking inside, her makeup flaking on the outside. She dabs the tears away, wiping under her eyes. He asked Vicky to marry him today in front of the whole family. And for Roxanne it was no more, no more maybes, no more games. She had lost and Teddy broke her. The tears came faster ruining her mascara as she quickly mopped the mess up.

Staring at her reflection Roxanne sighed. Ff she was going to lose to Vicky, she would lose with grace. Because grace makes beauty out of ugly things, and Merlin knows Roxanne has always been ugly.

She wipes her eyes dry and replaces the makeup with a quick glamour charm. Time to put on a pretty face for her family, time for another perfect act, time for another smile, time to show them all who Roxanne really is.

The show must go on….

_**A/N**__**: Please R&R and tell me what you think, I would love to know. **_


End file.
